yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
7/74
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَاذْكُرُواْ إِذْ جَعَلَكُمْ خُلَفَاء مِن بَعْدِ عَادٍ وَبَوَّأَكُمْ فِي الأَرْضِ تَتَّخِذُونَ مِن سُهُولِهَا قُصُورًا وَتَنْحِتُونَ الْجِبَالَ بُيُوتًا فَاذْكُرُواْ آلاء اللّهِ وَلاَ تَعْثَوْا فِي الأَرْضِ مُفْسِدِينَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Vezkurû iz cealekum hulefâe min ba'di âdin ve bevveekum fîl ardı tettehızûne min suhûlihâ kusûren ve tenhitûnel cibâle buyûten fezkurû âlâallâhi ve lâ ta'sev fîl ardı mufsidîn(mufsidîne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve uzkurû : ve hatırlayın 2. iz ceale-kum : sizi kıldığı zaman (sizi kılmıştı, yapmıştı) 3. hulefâe : halifeler 4. min ba'di : sonradan 5. âdin : Ad (kavmi) 6. ve bevvee-kum : ve sizi yerleştirdi 7. fî el ardı : yeryüzünde 8. tettehızûne : edindiniz 9. min suhûli-hâ : onun (düzlük yerlerinden), ovalarından 10. kusûren : saraylar, köşkler 11. ve : ve 12. tenhitûne : oyuyorsunuz 13. el cibâle : dağlar 14. buyûten : evler 15. fe uzkurû : artık hatırlayın, zikredin 16. âlâe allâhi : Allah'ın ni'metleri 17. ve lâ ta'sev : ve karışıklık çıkarmayın, bozgunculuk etmeyin 18. fî el ardı : yeryüzünde 19. mufsidîne : bozgunculuk yapan kimseler, fesat çıkaran kimseler Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Hatırlayın ki sizi Âd kavminden sonra hükümdâr etti ve yeryüzüne yerleştirdi, ovalarında köşkler kuruyor, dağlarında, kayaları yontup evler yapıyorsunuz. Allah'ın nîmetlerini anın ve yeryüzünde bozgunculuk etmeyin. Ali Bulaç Meali "(Allah'ın) Ad (kavminden) sonra sizi halifeler kıldığını ve sizi yeryüzünde (güç ve servetle) yerleştirdiğini hatırlayın. Ki onun düzlüklerinde köşkler kuruyor, dağlardan evler yontuyordunuz. Şu halde Allah'ın nimetlerini hatırlayın, yeryüzünde bozguncular olarak karışıklık çıkarmayın." Ahmet Varol Meali Düşünün ki, sizi Ad kavminden sonra halifeler kıldı ve sizi yeryüzüne yerleştirdi. Düzlüklerinde köşkler yapıyor, dağlarında kayaları yontarak evler inşa ediyorsunuz. Allah'ın nimetlerini hatırlayın ve yeryüzünde bozguncular olarak karışıklık çıkarmayın." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Allah'ın sizi Ad milleti yerine getirdiğini, ovalarında köşkler kurup dağlarında kayadan evler yonttuğunuz yeryüzünde yerleştirdiğini hatırlayın; Allah'ın nimetlerini anın, yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yaparak karışıklık çıkarmayın' dedi. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) “Hatırlayın ki Allah Âd kavminden sonra, sizi onların yerine getirdi ve sizi yeryüzünde yerleştirdi. Yerin ovalarında köşkler kuruyor, dağları oyup evler yapıyorsunuz. Artık Allah’ın nimetlerini anın da yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yaparak karışıklık çıkarmayın.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali Düşünün ki, (Allah) Âd kavminden sonra yerlerine sizi getirdi. Ve yeryüzünde sizi yerleştirdi: Onun düzlüklerinde saraylar yapıyorsunuz, dağlarında evler yontuyorsunuz. Artık Allah'ın nimetlerini hatırlayın da yeryüzünde fesatçılar olarak karışıklık çıkarmayın. Edip Yüksel Meali 'Ad halkından sonra sizi varisler kıldığını hatırlayın. Sizi yeryüzüne yerleştirdi. Düzlüklerinde köşkler kurup dağlarında evler yontuyorsunuz. ALLAH'ın nimetlerini hatırlayın da yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yaparak karışıklık çıkarmayın.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ve düşünün ki, O, sizi Ad kavminden sonra onların yerine getirdi; sizi bu topraklarda yerleştirdi ovalarında köşkler kuruyor, dağlarında evler yontuyorsunuz. Artık hep, Allah'ın nimetlerini anın yeryüzünü bozgunculuk yaparak berbat etmeyin!» dedi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ve düşünün ki o, sizi Âdden sonra hulefa yaptı ve bu Arzda sizi yerleştirdi, düzlüklerinden köşkler ediniyorsunuz ve dağlarından evler yontuyorsunuz, artık hep Allahın eltafını zikredin de yer yüzünü fesadcılıkla berbad etmeyin Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve o zamanı yâd ediniz ki, sizi Âd'den sonra halifeler kıldı ve sizi yerde yerleştirdi. O'nun ovalarından köşkler ediniyorsunuz ve dağları evler olarak oymakta bulunuyorsunuz. Artık Allah Teâlâ'nın nîmetlerini anın ve yerde müfsidler olarak taşkınlık yapmayın. Muhammed Esed "Ve hatırlayın, sizi nasıl 'Ad (toplumunun) yerine getirdi O; ve ovalarında kendinize konaklar yükseltip dağlarını yontarak evler yapabilesiniz diye yeryüzünde sizi nasıl sağlamca yerleştirdi. Öyleyse, anın Allahın nimetini de yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapıp karanlığa yol açmayın." Suat Yıldırım Bir de düşünün ki Allah sizi Âd halkına halef yaptı ve dünya üzerinde size imkânlar bahşetti. Arzın düzlüklerinde saraylar kurup, dağlarını yontarak evler yapıyorsunuz. Allah’ın nimetlerini düşünün de, bozgunculuk yaparak dünyada karışıklık çıkarmayın." Süleyman Ateş Meali "Düşünün ki (Allâh), Âd'dan sonra sizi hükümdarlar yaptı ve yeryüzünde sizi yerleştirdi: Onun düzlüklerinde saraylar ediniyorsunuz, dağlarını yontup evler yapıyorsunuz, artık Allâh'ın ni'metlerini hatırlayın da yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapıp karışıklık çıkarmayın. Şaban Piriş Meali -Âd kavminden sonra sizi halifeler yaptığını, ovalarında köşkler kurup, dağlarında evler inşa ettiğiniz bu topraklara yerleştirdiğini bir hatırlayın. Allah’ın nimetlerini düşünün de yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yaparak taşkınlık etmeyin! Ümit Şimşek Meali 'Hatırlayın ki, Âd kavminden sonra O sizi onların yerine getirdi ve yeryüzünde yerleştirdi; yerin düzlüklerinde saraylar kuruyor, dağlarında evler yontuyorsunuz. Allah'ın nimetlerini anın ve bozguncu kesilip de yeryüzünde taşkınlık etmeyin.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk "Hatırlayın ki, Allah sizi Ad'dan sonra halefler yaptı ve yeryüzünde sizi yerleştirdi. O'nun düzlüklerinde saraylar kuruyorsunuz, dağlarını yontup ev yapıyorsunuz. Artık Allah'ın nimetlerini anın da fesat çıkararak yeryüzünü berbat etmeyin." Yusuf Ali (English) "And remember how He made you inheritors after the ´Ad people and gave you habitations in the land: ye build for yourselves palaces and castles in (open) plains, and carve out homes in the mountains; so bring to remembrance the benefits (ye have received) from Allah, and refrain from evil and mischief on the earth." M. Pickthall (English) And remember how He made you viceroys after Aad and gave you station in the earth. Ye choose castles in the plains and hew the mountains into dwellings. So remember (all) the bounties of Allah and do not evil, making mischief in the earth. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri "Ve hatırlayın, sizi nasıl ‘Âd toplumunun yerine getirdi O; (58) ve ovalarında kendinize konaklar yükseltip dağlarını yontarak evler yapabilesiniz diye yeryüzünde sizi nasıl sağlamca yerleştirdi. (59) Öyleyse, anın Allah'ın nimetini de yeryüzünde bozgunculuk yapıp karışıklığa yol açmayın." 58 - Karş. 69. ayetteki paralel ifade -"Nûh kavminin yerine"- ve ilgili not. Semûd soyuna ilişkin bütün tarihî veriler, bu soyun, döneminde, Arap kabilelerinin en güçlülerinden biri olduğunu ortaya koymaktadır. 59 - Burada, Semûd'luların Kuzey Hicaz'da Hicr dağının batı yamaçlarında kayalara oydukları oldukça yüksek bir uygarlık ve dünyevî kudrete işaret eden ince bir emek ve zevk ürünü mesken ve mezarlara -bir ibret nesnesi olarak- dikkat çekiliyor. Kalıntıları bugün de görülebilir durumda olan birtakım hayvan figürleri ve kitabelerle süslü bu mesken ve mezarlar popüler Arap dilinde bugün Medâin Sâlih ("Salih'in Şehirleri") olarak isimlendirilmektedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri